uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean-Baptiste
NO LONGER UPDATED 'Appearance' Height: '''Head taller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Musculair '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '''Bronze angled tips on his front dreads with a pointed ring above them. Back dreads onlt have the tips in bronze. Has circles around his eyes. Has bronze fingers and toes as well as a zigzag ring as well as a normal ring on his upper arms and thights '''Skin color: '''Peach '''Eye style and color: '''Oval shaped with deep purple eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Two long dreads framing his face, rest of the dreads are tied back in a pony tail that reaches mid way his back '''Other noticeable features: *'Gem -' Has a purple gem in his forehead that helps boost his earth powers *'Cybernetic -' Has a pair of cybernetic legs made to match his body perfectly appearance wise Overall clothing style: Wears a sleeveless white turtle neck tucked into a black belt. Wears skinny blue jeans tucked into eleborate boots. Wears fingerless white gloves as well 'Personality' Likes *Nature *Meditating *Singing *Exploring Dislikes *His father *The way of the tribe *Getting hurt *All the conflict Fav drink: Water Fav food: Strawberries Personality: *Timid *Insecure *Too scared to stand up for himself *Curious *Jittery *Stresses easily *Nervous *Romantic 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Is able to take a lot of damadge in a fight *Packs quite a hard punch Weaknesses: *Cybernetic legs lessen his earthpowers *Can be intimidated out of a fight easily Abilities: *Earth bending - Basicaly think AtLA and ALoK earth bending and you get the correct idea about what this ability is 'History' *First born to Phai-xi and Henk *Very much spoiled with love by his parents due to them having had trouble to have a child togethere *Grew close to Lilly-na whom was his best childhood friend and would often get into trouble with her *Henk not too pleased with this behavior *Started hitting his son under the idea that hitting him would teach him his place *Quite quickly learned to lay low *Started isolating himself out of fear of doing something wrong and getting beaten again *Eventually did meet Selen whom he befriended *Found out about the tiny fact that his parents were trying to set him up to marry Lilly-na *Ran the fuck away from the tribe upon learning that *Gets attacked by Talon and loses his legs *Gets safed by the legion whom gave him his cybernetic legs *Henk finds him and about the cybernetic and promptly attacks him *Only has himself saved by the fight that breaks out between his father and uncle *Henk dies *Was forbidden to resurect him *Couldn't deal with his mother's sadness and went against her wish to ask Delphi-ne to resurrect him which she did *Got new cybernetic legs on permission of Henk *Somewhat strained bond with him *Younger siblings are born *Confesses his homosexuality to his mother and his distress about the idea of needing to pretend he's straight *Promisses to try for her sake *Henk arranges for Artemis to be made and pracically forces them togethere *Currently very much in distress about needing to lie to everybody about himself *Distressed as well about needing to pretend he want sto do thing swith Artemis for the sake of his own life and becomming the next tribe leader 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Has a very smooth singing voice *Scared that he will forever be unhappy *Named the way he is because Henk likes short strong names while Phai-xi like eleborate names and thus they find a mid way *That and he is named after the main character in the story Perfume Category:Archive